The use of virtualized servers has enabled a rapid growth in sharing processing resources and data for on-demand software services. For example, virtualized servers can be used to process data from users and enterprises in third party data centers. In some examples, the virtualized servers can be executed by a kernel of a host operating system that enables multiple isolated instances of software containers (also referred to herein as containers). The software containers can include any suitable operating system and any number of applications. Accordingly, a host server can implement any suitable number of software containers that include isolated user-space instances of virtualized servers with an operating system and corresponding applications.